The present invention relates to a hanger and clip therefor.
Various types of hangers for garments and other articles are available which include garment clips or grips such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,194,274 and 4,192,441 of John Thomas Batts, Inc. Various types of hangers also include means whereby a garment size indicator can be displayed, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,639 of John Thomas Batts, Inc.
Such previous proposals have, however, suffered from various disadvantages particularly those of cost of manufacture and ease of operation. In the latter regard, it is to be appreciated that even in a relatively small economy a substantial volume of garments need to be moved on hangers from their place of manufacture to the various retail outlets whilst in large economies, such as those of the United States and the United Kingdom, these volumes can be immense. There is thus a need for a hanger which can fulfil the necessary functions with a minimum of inconvenience to the manufacturer, wholesaler or retailer.
It is an object of one embodiment of the present invention to thus provide a clip for a hanger which is operable in a speedy and effective manner to grip garments or other articles required to be suspended from the hanger.
It is an object of another embodiment of the present invention to provide a hanger in which an article size indication is provided in a speedy and effective manner.
Further objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description.